


Singing of Memories Gone By

by kappa77



Category: Buffalo Wizards RPF
Genre: Drinking and Singing, Fluff, Lords of Minecraft!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob walks into the Nether, but gets a surprise</p><p>(Originally posted 12/15/14)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing of Memories Gone By

“I didn’t know you could sing.”  
  
  
Deadbones jumped, turning around to where the voice came from. Leaning against the door frame to his karaoke bar, was Rob, smirking as usual. He walked into the place, unabashedly looking everywhere.

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me,” Deadbones said, watching Rob walk around.

“Yes, but you just didn’t seem like the singing type. Or at least,” Rob paused, turning so he was almost facing him, “I didn’t expect you to be good.”

The other lord had to do a double take on that one. He hadn’t expected Rob to compliment him, let alone on his singing voice. He continued to watch as Rob walked around,but this time, not with scrutiny.

“So,” Rob said, now on the top floor, “Do I get to hear you sing something?”

Deadbones shrugged, “I guess so. What do you want to hear?”

Rob took a sip from the glass of beer he had stolen from the bar, thinking for a moment. Eventually he gave up and sighed.

“I don’t know, man. Surprise me!”

Now Deadbones thought to himself, his mind suddenly blanking out on the songs he knew he could sing well. He looked around the stage, as if the answer would be found written on the walls. Then it came to him. He grinned, picking up the microphone.

“This one, is one I remember from a long time ago. I don’t even remember the title, but it hope you enjoy.”

With a wink, Deadbones started to sing.  
  
 _Last night as I lay dreaming, of pleasant days gone by,_  
 _My mind be bent on Dublin, to Ireland I did fly._

~

When he finished singing, he looked up at where Rob was sitting and was surprised to see the Lord sniffling.

“Do all folk songs do that to you?” he called up cheekily.

Rob glared down, “Fuck you, you know that was moving.”

DB grinned and gave a half-shrug, “It was pretty good.”

Rob sighed before getting up, “Come on, I did have a purpose in coming here-“

“Was it to cry because of my beautiful singing?”

Rob glared at him again. Deadbones couldn’t help laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I still remember how much I loved Deadbones singing Spancil Hill... probably still would if someone managed to make that magic happen again


End file.
